Teacher Complex
by YamiNita
Summary: GrimmIchi AU fan fiction. Ichigo is Grimmjow new student in a new school, in a new city. The boy a little pissed off about this man, but his feelings gonna change later... SUMMARY SUCKS! xD


**Teacher Complex**

Prológus

Az ajtónak csapódó hátam csattanása szinte fülsiketítő visszhangot vert a kihalt folyosó falain. Szorosan összezártam a szemeimet, s makacsságom még akkor is kitartott, mikor egy erős kéz markolta meg ingem elejét, és felfelé húzva próbált kényszeríteni, hogy nézzek rá. De nem mertem kinyitni a szemem, egyszerűen féltem, hogy ha ilyen közelről találkozik a tekintetünk, megtörik az a kis ellenállásom is.

- Kapsz tőlem három másodpercet, hogy kinyisd a szemed, és regélni kezdj kölyök, mert kezd kurvára elegem lenni! Mond csak, miért van az, hogy az órámon szinte be nem áll a szád, de most, mikor egy ilyen kibaszottul egyszerű kérdést tettem fel, hirtelen némasági fogadalmat esküdtél? Utoljára kérdezem. Miért. Kerülsz. Engem.

A fenyegető szavak megtették a hatásukat, és habozva ugyan, de végül ránéztem. Egész belsőm beleremegett, ahogy kék íriszét az enyémbe mélyesztette. Láttam a tekintetében a lángoló dühöt, amire máskor, és más helyzetben kitörő kárörömmel válaszoltam volna, de most valahogy nem ment. Nyeltem egy nagyot, és félrekaptam a fejem.

- Nézze, Grimmjow- sensei, mondtam már, hogy semmi bajom. Befejeztem a dolgozatok rám eső részének javítását, szeretnék hazamenni. Engedjen el… menni – a végén akaratlanul is belepirultam szavaim kétértelműségébe, és még jobban igyekeztem másfelé nézni.

Az ezután ránk ereszkedő csönd szinte fülsüketítő volt. Fullasztó. Még levegőt is alig mertem venni. Tudtam, hogy nem fog egykönnyen elereszteni, mégis titkon reménykedtem benne. Ám mikor meghallottam azt a rekedtes, kissé kárörvendő kuncogást közvetlen a fülem mellett, tudtam; elvesztem.

- Értem, tehát úgy gondolod, nincs több dolgod ma már itt, ugye? – kezdte lassan, és én még mindig nem mertem ránézni. Csupán annyit vettem észre, hogy lélegzetvételem felgyorsult és tenyerem is izzadni kezd. De nem értettem… mitől félek ennyire? – Kurosaki, tudom jól, hogy szereted olykor kéretni magad, de ez most rohadtul nem a megfelelő pillanat. Mi lenne, ha nem játszanád itt a beszari sunyi kisgyereket és a szemembe mondanád, ha valami nem tetszik?

Kemény szavai hatására állkapcsom összeszorult és pillanatnyi habozás után végre kiszakadtam makacsságom gyűrűjéből, s dühös pillantással jutalmaztam. Ám mikor felé fordítottam fejemet, kissé hátrahőköltem. Alig volt tőlem pár centire, mire szívem a torkomba ugrott és ott kezdett el veszett mód kalapálni. És az az idióta, önelégült mosoly már megint ott feszült a száján. Éreztem, hogy felmegy bennem a pumpa.

- Komolyan nem értem, mi a fenéről beszél, sensei. De ha azt akarja, hogy ismételjem magam, hát rendben. Nincs. Semmi. Bajom! Nem kerülöm magát, de ha a hatalmas egójában csorba esett amiatt, hogy egy ideje másra is koncentrálok mint a… - éreztem, hogy őrült pír kúszik fel az arcomra és ezt ő is észrevette, mert ajkai még szélesebb vigyorba húzódtak. Próbáltam menteni a menthetőt. – De mi a fenéért is magyarázkodok, egyszerűe—

Nem tudtam befejezni a mondatom, mert szavaimnak egy másik, forró száj szabott gátat, ami beburkolta a sajátomat, leomlasztva azt a nagy nehezen, mégis gyatrán felépített ellenállásomat. Éreztem, hogy akaratlanul is, de egy halk nyöszörgés szalad ki ajkaimon, mire egy halk morranással válaszolt. A csók nem tartott sokáig, de fullasztó volt és mélyre ható. Elég fullasztó ahhoz, hogy ne tudjak kellően tiltakozni ellene.

- Hallgass el, kölyök. Kuss legyen. - suttogta aztán rekedten a fülembe, majd még mielőtt bármit is reagálhattam volna, az ingemnél fogva nagyot rántott rajtam, és behúzott maga után a tanterembe.

A következő pillanatban a hátam ezúttal az asztal kemény lapjának csapódott, mire halkan felszisszentem a fájdalomtól, és erősen megragadtam a felsőmet markoló kezét, próbálva lefejteni magamról. De túlságosan maga alá szorított… és éreztem, hogy az az átható tekintet magam felett nem enged ésszerűen gondolkodni. Csak gyatra hangfoszlányokra futotta az erőmből, de azokat konokul a fejéhez vágtam.

- A-azonnal eresszen el, maga vadállat! Mi a francot kell még mondanom ahhoz, hogy felfogja…? – éreztem, hogy elcsuklik a végére hangom, majd hangosan felziháltam, mikor egy forró tenyér simogatott végig a combomon egészen a hátsómig, amibe végül erőteljesen belemarkolt, és közelebb húzott magához.

- Kellőképpen felfogtam, Kurosaki, de úgy látszik, a te agyadhoz nem jutott el az, amit én mondtam – hajolt közelebb hozzám, épp annyira, hogy lehelete teljesen libabőrössé tett, és én beleszédültem a közelségébe. – Pofa. Be.

Reszketegen eresztettem ki az eddig benntartott levegőmet, majd ahogy újra azokat a forró ajkakat éreztem, ezúttal a nyakam mentén szánkázni, ismét egy hangosabb nyögés tört fel belőlem. Újabb erőtlen kísérletet tettem arra, hogy lefejtsem magamról tanárom kezét, de ezúttal egy a combjaim közé befészkelő térd vetett véget lázadozásomnak. És ahogy megmozdította lábát, nem tudtam megállni, hogy hangosan ne ziháljak fel. Szinte éreztem, ahogy ajkai a nyakam mentén önelégült mosolyra húzódnak, hiszen az előbbi mozdulatával tisztán érezhette, már a puszta csókjai felszították a vágyamat.

- Hahhn… akurvaéletbe – nyöszörögtem halkan, és hogy elrejtsem tehetetlenségemben lángvörösre gyúlt arcomat, remegő alkaromat szemeimre szorítottam.

Ekkor már tisztán hallottam a kuncogást, de ijedtségemre olyan közelről, hogy Grimmjow lehelete megcsiklandozta a fülemet. Ez az apró inger sajnos nem segített az egyre csak duzzadó merevedésemen sem, amin egy körkörösen mozgó térd kitartóan tovább dolgozott.

- Fogadok, hogy ebben az öt napban annyira lefoglalt az, hogy elkerülj engem, hogy kiverni is elfelejtetted magadnak. Alig várom, hogy megtudjam, mennyire vagy érzékenyebb a szokásosnál, perverz kölyök – suttogta a fülembe, majd egyik kezével szabályosan leszaggatta ingemről a gombokat, s így már akadálytalanul érinthette felhevült bőrömet.

Egész testem összerándult alatta, mikor ujjai közé csípte egyik mellbimbómat, és durván izgatni kezdte. Ajkaimba haraptam, hogy elfojtsak valamennyit feltörni készülő nyögéseimből, de ez nem bizonyult jó taktikának. Talán egyszerűbb lett volna a tanárom vállát görcsösen markoló kezembe mélyeszteni a fogaimat, viszont akkor már nem volt annyi vér az agyamban, hogy megfelelően tudjak gondolkodni. A teljes rövidzárlat akkor sújtott le rám, mikor hideg ujjak erőszakosan becsúsztak farmerom alá, hogy alsónadrágomon keresztül mérjék fel a helyzetet. Elhúzta az eddig szorgosan ténykedő térdét, hogy kezének még több helye legyen felfedezni tűzben égő ölem. Felkiáltottam, ahogy erősen rám markolt, és így kihasználva leengedett védelmem, egész testével a padhoz szorított, majd lehámozta arcomról a karomat, és durván megcsókolt. Ezúttal visszafogottság nélkül nyögtem fel, ahogy nyelve utat tört magának, és kíméletlenül támadni kezdett, mintha így akarná kiszívni a tüdőmben rekedt maradék levegőt is.

- Seh… sensei… - nyögtem fel elhalóan, és ezúttal habozás nélkül túrtam bele a kék hajkoronába, és húztam még közelebb magamhoz.

Éreztem, hogy ő is szaggatottabban veszi a levegőt, és mikor kezeit újra ágyékom területére küldte, és térdemig lerántotta a farmerem - amit az alsóm rövid úton követett -, türelmetlensége is nyilvánvalóvá vált. A gondolatra, hogy ilyen veszettül kíván engem, kétszeresére gyorsult a szívverésem, és csak még jobban beleszédültem a vágyba.

Szinte teljesen el is felejtettem, hogy miért is tiltakoztam ennyire. Hogy miért is kerültem őt napon keresztül. Ám ezt akkor is féltem beismerni, nemcsak neki, de még magamnak is. Viszont ahogy azok az erős ujjak szorosan átfogták szabaddá vált hosszam tövét, éreztem, hogy az utolsó ép gondolataim is úgy tűnnek el elmémből, mint víz a szitából. Ahogy rám szorított, egy hangos nyöszörgés következtében én is rántottam egy nagyot a még mindig görcsösen markolt tincseken, jelezvén egyre növekvő türelmetlenségemet. Ugyanis többet akartam ebből az érzésből. Többet akartam az érintéséből.

Természetesen észrevette a viselkedésemen végbemenő változásokat és egy rekedtesen mély kuncogás szaladt ki ajkai közül, amikkel még mindig a fülem mentén szánkázott. Minden egyes porcikám beleborzongott ebbe a hangba.

- Jól sejtettem, hogy már te se bírtad a nélkülözésemet, heh. Akár ettől a pár érintéstől is el tudnál menni, Kurosaki. Pedig még szinte nem is csináltam veled semmit… – Mindeközben ütemesen megindította markát rajtam, mire reményvesztetten felnyöszörögtem. - Még.

A szó szoros értelmében beleszédültem ebbe az aprócska kis szóba, bár inkább abba, ahogy vágytól fűtött, kiéhezett hangján ejtette ki. Nem bírtam elviselni, csípőmmel automatikusan belehullámoztam az érintésébe, és még jobban magamra rántottam őt.

Egyre gyorsabban dolgozott megkínzott merevedésemen és én egyre többször nyögtem, sóhajtottam a nevét egyenest a kék fürtök közé fúrva arcomat. Igaza volt, úgy éreztem, már ennyitől képes lennék elélvezni… de nem így akartam. És éreztem, hogy ő sem így akar eljuttatni a csúcsra. Hallottam egyre sűrűsödő morranásain és növekvő lélegzetvételein.

A következő pillanatban ujjai lejjebb csusszantak hosszam tövéről, egészen lefelé az alsóbb régióim felé. Mikor megéreztem, hogy ujjaival a bejáratomat ingerli, hátravetve fejemet helyeslően felnyögtem. Szinte azt a cseszettül önelégült kuncogását is alig hallottam, és mielőtt bármit is reagáltam volna rá, rögtön két ujjával belém hatolt, s tétovázás nélkül kezdte azokat mozgatni bennem. Ekkor veszítettem el teljesen az eszemet. Egyrészt, mert végre magamban érezhettem őt, és minden pillanatban azt az érzékeny pontomat ingerelte a testemben, másrészt mert dühös voltam, amiért még mindig csak ennyit kapok. Alig észleltem azt is, mikor teljesen megfosztott nadrágomtól, hogy még jobban odaférkőzhessen hozzám. Forró ajkai keresztülsuhantak a nyakam ívén, lélegzete borzolta a bőrömet, teste minden egyes centiméterével hozzám simult… én meg egyre csak mozogtam azokra a fürgén dolgozó ujjakra. Ám ahelyett, hogy tovább lépett volna, inkább abbahagyta a munkát én meg felemelve fejem ingerülten felmordultam.

- Nem tetszik, heh? Igazán érdekelne, hogy mi jár a fejedben, kölyök. Nem akarod megosztani velem, hm? – ujjai közé fogta államat és kényszerítette, hogy nézzek rá. Bennem meg egyre csak forrt a düh, mindenem remegett az elfojtott indulatoktól, s a megfosztott élvezet hiányától.

- Foh… fogd be, és… folytasd már! – sziszegtem a képébe, teljesen megfeledkezve arról, hogy voltaképpen a tanárommal beszélek. És ezt csak akkor kezdtem bánni, mikor egy erős kéz markolt durván a hajamba, és ő élesen az ajkaim közé harapva morogta.

- Türelmetlen, eh? Megértem, Kurosaki. De a te kibaszott hibádból tartasz itt, ahol. A tiszteletet meg a helyedben megtartanám, mert különben mást is kapsz egy kiadós kefélésen kívül.

Ám szavai nem rendítettek meg. Inkább felébresztette az egy időre elfeledett szájalós felemet, és egy pimasz mosoly terült szét ajkaimon. Teljesen elvakított az agyamat elborító vörös köd.

- Eh…ehel sem hiszed, hogy… mennyire vágyom rá.

És ennyi kellett. Azon kaptam magam, hogy az eddig belém mártott ujjak eltűntek a helyükről és ő pár durva mozdulat következtében megszabadította magát alsójától. Valahol hálás voltam azért, hogy nem nekem kellett leszaggatnom róla, ugyanis egyedül annyira voltam képes, hogy egyre csak szorítottam magamhoz, majd mikor megéreztem, hogy merevedése a bejáratomhoz feszül, kétségbeesetten fontam át lábaimmal a derekát, s a következő pillanatban pedig magamban érezhettem tanárom teljes hosszát.

- Haaaahnn! – kiáltottam fel hangosan, ahogy egyből hevesen mozogni kezdett, nem hagyva időt arra, hogy szokjam a helyzetet.

A hirtelen jött fájdalom helyét azonnal átvette az észvesztő gyönyör, mire helyeslően felnyögtem alatta. Ezzel akartam a tudtára adni, hogy mennyire helyeslem a tettét, és hogy még gyorsabb iramra késztessem, csípőm hullámzását is igyekeztem az ő lökéseihez igazítani. Nem tudom, hányadik lökése érte el, hogy szinte sikoltsam a nevét, de ahogy megtalálta bennem legérzékenyebb pontomat, tudtam, még egy mozdulat, és el fogok élvezni. Görcsösen kapaszkodtam vállaiba, egyik kezemmel újra a hajába túrtam, majd zihálva ajkaira tapadtam. Úgy éreztem, ha nem csókolhatom meg, belehalok annak az égetően mocskos szájnak a hiányába. A következő mozdulatára azonban egész testemmel belerándultam, és elválva ajkaitól, tanárom nevét kiáltva adtam meg magam a napok óta hanyagolt, és hiányolt érzésnek. Csupán csak annyi volt az egész, hogy lüktető merevedésemre kulcsolta ujjait, még meg se mozdította őket, én már is elmentem. A puszta érintésétől élveztem el, s az egész mellkasomat és Grimmjow kezét is beterítette eme tettem bizonyítéka. Veszett pírban úszó arcomat igyekeztem a vállgödrébe rejteni, de rejtőzködésem alaptalannak bizonyult. A lökések nem maradtak abba, sőt még fokozta is az iramot. Csak vágytól rekedt, önelégült kuncogása árulta el, hogy nem hagyták figyelmen kívül a tetteim.

- Hehh… na látod, kölyök? Legközelebb majd… kétszer is meggondolod, mielőtt… kerülni kezdesz engem – suttogta a fülemre hajolva, azzal a még mindig kemény férfiasságomon nyugvó kezét megmozdította rajtam.

Pusztán egy megadó nyöszörgésre voltam képes, ahogy éreztem magamban újjáéledni a szenvedélyt. Vagy az előbbi kis pislákolása nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy végleg kihunyjon? Nem értettem. Minden erőmmel védekeztem ez ellen a furcsa érzés ellen. Próbáltam elkerülni, hogy ne szembesüljek vele. Ezzel a mérhetetlen vággyal, ami a hatalmába kerít minden alkalommal, mikor velem van. Egyszerűen… nem engedhettem ennek az őrületnek. Hova jutottunk? És meddig fogunk menni? Ettől próbáltam mentesülni de úgy látszik… őt ezt hidegen hagyja. Tényleg élvezi nézni a szenvedéseimet, ahogy napról napra egyre könnyebben hódolok be neki, és az érzéseknek, amik minden együttlétünkkor elárasztanak. Valahogy mindig a legmegfelelőbb eszközökkel tudta elérni, hogy átadjam magam a vágy hatalmának, ami lassacskán elvakít. De most, itt fekve alatta ez így hirtelen… Nem érdekelt.

Éreztem egyre gyorsuló lélegzetvételét a fülemben, birtokló karjait a testem köré fonódni, és nekem csak az járt a fejemben, mennyire jó, mennyire élvezem ezt a melegséget, biztonságot nyújtó érzést. Újra feltettem magamban azokat a kérdéseket, amik miatt napokig kerültem őt, s melyekre még most is ízlelgettem félkész válaszaimat.

Hogyan jutottunk idáig? Nem tudom.

Hova fogunk jutni? Bárcsak tudnám.

Honnan indultunk? A végletektől.

Mikor kezdődött el ez az egész őrület? A kezdetektől.

Prológus ~ vége

(2010.05.26. háhá 6 xP)


End file.
